


AFFECTiON

by AuroraCass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, it's Mitsuki loving hours boys let's roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCass/pseuds/AuroraCass
Summary: Momo and Yuki wanted to watch Idolish7 (mostly Mitsuki) film their new music video for the Black or White competition, but they have to film their own music video the same day! Momo appears just in time to deliver a special gift for Mitsuki
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Momo, Izumi Mitsuki/Momo/Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	AFFECTiON

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plisetskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/gifts).



> Hey Ares!!! Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this little bundle of fluff UwU I had so much fun writing this

Momo barely stopped to say hello to the other people in the studio, magenta eyes scanning the hallways and rooms for one person in particular. He didn't have much time, he had to find him. 

Just before he turned to dash down another hallway, Momo paused, the distant sound of a familiar laugh stopping him in his tracks. Grinning, Momo turned towards the sound and followed it to one of the many filming rooms in the studio. Peeking his head through the partially open door, he spotted the person he'd been searching for, standing amongst his group mates and their manager. Momo almost didn't call out to him right away, words freezing on the tip of his tongue when he sees the excited sparkle in those eyes, the warm, happy smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. 

_'You're going to be late for your own filming if you keep staring!'_

"Hey! Mitsuki!!!"

Turning away from his friends, Mitsuki smiled widely at the sight of Momo at the door, waving to him. "Momo! I thought you and Yuki-san were filming today, too." He ran over to the door, eagerly throwing his arms around Momo.

Momo caught Mitsuki in his arms easily, returning the hug. "We are, it just got postponed a little bit so I have some time before I have to be at the studio." He grinned sheepishly. "Can we step out for a minute? I… I have something for you." Subconsciously, his hand ghosts over the pocket of his jacket, feeling the edges of the small box hidden inside. 

Mitsuki eagerly followed Momo out into the hallway, a curious sparkle in his eyes. Momo took a moment to admire it, and grinned when he realized that Mitsuki was wearing the white button up shirt and short-cropped pants that inspired the gift he had hidden away in his pocket. His cheeks flushed a little. "Almost feels like… like I'm gonna propose or something…" He mumbled, tugging on the hem of his embroidered jacket.

Mitsuki blinked, a blush softening his cheeks. "Propose? Is this a proposal?"

"Ahaha! No, no, I'm sorry, Mitsuki." Momo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess this is more like… a promise?" He pulled the little box out of his pocket and held it out to Mitsuki with a soft smile.

"Momo…" Mitsuki whispered, taking the box with gentle hands. "You didn't have to get me anything…"

"I wanted to. Both Yuki and I wanted to. I know you said you were worried that you couldn't find an accessory with your symbol on it that you liked… so we had this custom-made for you! I… I hope you like it." Momo waited as Mitsuki opened the box slowly, revealing the delicate anklet hidden within. 

Mitsuki stared with wide eyes, admiring the rose gold charm with his symbol, the flat, engraved in the center, and the tiny coloured beads surrounding the charm. Yellow and green. He smiled. "The beads… they're Nagi's and Yamato's colours…" 

Momo nodded. "Yeah… we know how much they mean to you, Mitsuki. The three of you are such good friends, and your new song together is so sweet! Yuki and I listened to it together the moment it was released." 

Mitsuki's face flushed. "It is a special song to us…"

"And you're special to Yuki and I…" Momo grinned. "We feel sad that we can't watch you film your new music video, so we thought this anklet could help… it could be a way for you to keep us close, remind you that we love you so much. That is, uh, if you like i-" 

"I love it!" Mitsuki answered without hesitation, his smile lighting up his whole face. "I love it, and I love you two so much!" Barely giving Momo a chance to respond, Mitsuki reached up, grasping the lapels of Momo's jacket and pulling him down for a kiss.

Blinking in surprise, Momo felt his heart leap into his throat at Mitsuki's demanding kiss. After a moment, he returned the kiss softly, his hands resting unconsciously on Mitsuki's hips. 

Mitsuki pulled out of the kiss first, his bright eyes still sparkling. "Speaking of you _two,_ where is Yuki?" 

Momo laughed. "Ah, he slept in, so he's still getting ready for our filming. You know our Yuki~" 

"That sounds like him, all right." Mitsuki rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh along with Momo. "In that case, I guess you'll have to pass along a message to him from me." 

"Oh? What message would that be?"

Mitsuki pulled Momo in for another kiss, this one a little less demanding, but just as passionate. He smiled against Momo's lips, breaking the kiss to whisper, _"I love you~"_

Momo felt his face flush. "Ahh, Mitsuki! You're going to make me swoon!"

Smiling, Mitsuki took a step back, quite proud of himself. "Good. Now, as much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you all day, don't you have a filming to get to?"

"Oh, Mitsuki, always so responsible… Let me put the anklet on you first?" Momo asked, pouting his lips dramatically, knowing his boyfriend couldn't say no to that face. 

Mitsuki caved to that face quicker than either of them expected. He sighed, smiling softly. "All right… but then you have to go! I refuse to be the reason you're late for filming." 

Momo grinned in excitement, taking the box back from Mitsuki and opening it again to take the anklet out. Getting down on one knee, Momo clasps the anklet around Mitsuki's right ankle, a sort of soft reverence in the action. He smiled up at Mitsuki. "What do you think?" 

"I think this is feeling more and more like a proposal after all…" 

Momo stood, cupping Mitsuki's face in his hands and kissing him softly. "Like I said, it's a promise… a promise that we'll always love you, always support you. No matter what." 

This time, it was Mitsuki's turn to melt under his boyfriend's touch. One of his hands reached up to cover Momo's, his thumb stroking over his fingers gently. "I… I don't know what to say." 

"Think about it. Maybe you can tell us after we're done filming? Over dinner?" Momo offered with a playful wink. 

"Dinner sounds amazing. I'll message you when I'm done." He kissed Momo one last time. "Now, get to your studio! You're going to be late!" He scolded his boyfriend gently. 

Momo laughed, pulling away reluctantly. "As long as I beat Yuki there, I'll be just fine!" He waved as he left, not wanting to turn away. 

Mitsuki stood in the hallway for a few moments, watching as Momo left. Once Momo was out of his sight, he looked down at his ankle, and the pretty jewellery adorning it. He smiled; his heart felt full, and, as much as he loved filming for music videos, he couldn't wait for the work day to end. With a happy sigh, he turned around and headed back to the filming room, not surprised to see the rest of the group waiting near the door, whispering amongst each other.

"You guys had better not been spying on me! That's very rude." 

"That's what I told them, Nii-san." Iori sighed in exasperation.

"What did Momorin bring for you, Mikki??" Tamaki asked. "Did he bring food?"

"How are you already thinking about food? I made us all a very healthy, filling breakfast!" Mitsuki frowned, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, Mitsuki!!" Nagi gasped. "What a beautiful anklet you're wearing, I didn't notice it before."

Yamato laughed. "That was Momo-san's gift, Nagi."

Mitsuki felt his cheeks flush again. "Yeah… Momo and Yuki had it made for me, for the filming." He shifted his weight on to his left left leg, tilting his right foot a little bit. "The charm has my symbol, and the beads are green and yellow." 

Nagi and Yamato shared soft grins. "A Pythagoras anklet with our center in the middle." 

"It's perfect!" Nagi exclaimed.

Mitsuki blinked. "Wait… "center"? Me?"

"Of course, who else could it be?" Yamato laughed. "I'm certainly not center material. Nagi, maybe… But we agreed it's you, Mitsu."

"Yes! Our center, Mitsuki~" 

As if his heart wasn't already full enough, Nagi and Yamato felt the need to drop this on him. Mitsuki smiled, trying to hide the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "You can't just say stuff like that! You're going to make me cry…"

Laughing, Yamato looped one arm around Mitsuki's shoulders. "If you're going to cry, better do it now, before we have to go back to makeup…"


End file.
